1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless local loop (WLL) system, and more particularly to a WLL system having a patch-type antenna which is detachable/connectable from/to a terminal.
2. Description of the Background Art
The WLL system is a system which employs radio frequency waves, and makes communication possible without using telephone land-lines exclusively.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a general WLL system provided with a base station 10 for relaying transmitted/received signals and a plurality of terminal systems 12a-12m for inputting/outputting signals, which are transmitted/received to/from the base station 10, to/from a telephone or a modem.
Here, the base station 10 is established at a highly elevated outdoor area, and the terminal systems 12a-12m are located in each house or office.
The operation of the conventional wireless local loop system will now be described.
When signals from the base station 10 are transmitted into the air through an antenna 1, the terminal systems 12a-12m receive the transmitted signals via their antennas 2 and users receive the signals through devices such as the telephone or the modem. Similarly, the terminal systems 12a-12m transmit signals from the telephone or the modem to the base station 10 through the antennas 2 provided therein.
As shown in FIG. 2, a terminal 12 is located at an outer wall of a building and connected to the telephone or the modem inside the building through a separate telephone line, and a rod-type antenna 2 is formed with the terminal 12 as a single unit.
Accordingly, since the conventional antenna 2 is attached to the terminal 12 as the single unit and disposed at the outer wall of the building, it is, e.g., difficult to install the antenna in case of a multistoried building.